devilsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Empire
The Rise of the Empire Written by DarkStarr 11 January, 2011 Devils Gate, for about 20 days after its founding, stayed on as a member of the Liverpool League. We seemed to shoulder the burden of their wars, fighting their enemies while they controlled the bulk of the money earned, as well as the end of round ranks. But the Liverpool League was gaining enemies. None more powerful than the West Coast families, which at the time were the largest in the game. Their friends in Liverpool, the Foundhell families, were also quite sizable. Devils Gate at this time had around 30 families, but combined, Foundhell (FH) and West Coast (WC) had near 50. DG's Liverpool allies were bankers, not warriors. As DG grew tired of fighting their wars, even though we were always victorious, WC and FH had plans for the League. Their Don's, Bishop (FH) and TUJ (WC) approached DarkStarr for a sit down. They offered alliances and help in gaining DevilsGate its own city, Buenos Aires, if DG agreed to leave the Liverpool League. DarkStarr agreed, and put the League on notice about DG's departure. Shortly after, FH and WC ravaged the League. DG was not apart of this war. Instead, we were laying waste the the natives in Buenos Aires (BA). In less than a round, we forced all opposition to leave, or to be absorbed into our Empire. This began a long process of DG engulfing our former foes into our ranks. So, now DG was in possession of its own city, with two key allies and a huge mass of members. We topped 40 families of 30 members each quickly, then 50. We attacked entire cities, repaying the debts of those who had tormented us while we were Kiwis. We crushed New York, occupied Moscow and Hong Kong. Cleveland fell to our mighty war efforts. Then Las Vegas. By the time we'd had time to catch our breath, we had nearly 70 families of 30 members. We formed a blood alliance, where each Union/Family would fight as one with West Coast and Hit Squad. They were the 2nd and 3rd largest families in the game at that time, behind the Mighty Empire that Devils Gate had become. We held untold trillions in cash, had more warriors than we could ever use, and rules the game for well over a year with no real opposition. We did what we wanted, took what we wanted, killed who we wanted. Those stories are told in the War Records from the day. During this time, some of the older members began to leave or become inactive in the game. New leaders arose, among them TheChop, who would one day go on to serve as Emperor when DarkStarr retired. Vinny_Bagadonuts, Fliss and others got their starts during the Rise of The Empire. DG developed a banking system that changed the game during this time. We perfected our war efforts to the point where entire cities could be wiped out in minutes instead of hours or days. Of course, this only inspired hatred of us, as the envious eyes of those outside our circle of power and protection were always on us. When they could not meet us in battle with honor, they sunk to levels of infiltration and treason. Still, DG grew to have thousands of members, control multiple cities, and become rich in wealth and power. At this time, at the peak of Devils Gate's power, Shawn (DarkStarr) decided to take some time off. In RL, he had just come home from 18 months in Iraq, and wanted a vacation. He had raised Tyler (TheChop) up the rank of Deputy and then Co-Emperor some months before, and began to hand him over more and more of the responsibilities of running the Empire day to day. Then, Shawn officially made Tyler Emperor, and took a break from the game for a while.